Strawberry
by Shinigami-Of-Hell
Summary: What's this? Light bought L a present? My oh my, isn't that strange. So...what kind of thank you will Light recieve? [LxL] A somewhat noplotnoshame story. Read and enjoy!


**X3 I have been inspired to do a Death Note one-shot! Mwaha, I love that manga. The author/authoress is brilliant! To have Light and L be so brilliant is one thing—but someone has to first think of all those things, right? oO I am awestruck. Ahem. Moving on. This shall be a LxL pairing, of course. I love those two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Death Note.**

**

* * *

One-shot: Strawberry**

"Here."

A box was thrust out to L. A pretty box delicately covered in silver wrapping paper with a black silk ribbon tied around it. He took it carefully, his pale hands shaking a bit. No one had ever given him a present before… He unwrapped it carefully, but with his shaking hands the thin paper ripped easily beneath his fingers. Disgusted with himself, he pushed it away. His head fell into his hands lightly, a soft sigh escaping him. His heavily rimmed eyes trailed to the box; he saw it be picked up. He heard Light chuckle softly to himself before pulling the white lid off and stealing his fork.

"Open up."

L's head shot up to see Light holding the fork up to his mouth, smiling. The box lay open, revealing a small piece of cake, intricately covered with swirls of chocolate syrup. A strawberry sat on top, also swirled with chocolate. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and allowed Light to slide the fork carefully in. Despite the fact that he was being hand fed by a possible Kira, the taste of the cake was just too good. His eyes closed and an unintentional 'kyu' of happiness left him. Light smiled wider.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you, Yagami-kun."

He'd been wondering what the mysterious package was that Light had been hauling around for a while. Being handcuffed together didn't leave either of the boys much chance for secrecy, but Light had insisted L follow him and not look. Thus were the fruits of his patience.

Light pressed the fork into his hand and slid the cake back towards him. He happily delved into it, savoring the sweet taste of it. The two were in the hotel room, waiting for Light's father and the others so they could begin the night's investigation. Misa was in her room on her own floor, and had been strangely quiet all night… He finished the last of the cake quietly, leaving only a few crumbs at the bottom of the box and the strawberry. He would eat that later.

"So…" Light glanced around, eyes landing on the many tables covered with papers of the Kira case. "You really need to take a break. It's been three months and all you've ever worked on was the Kira case."

L shrugged. "My greatest amusement is knowing that I can help finish off people like Kira."

Light laughed. He really was amused. However long L had been doing the whole 'investigator' thing was much longer than he had been playing his role as helper. However many years he had gone without doing anything but investigate…well, he certainly wouldn't have been able to take it.

"Come on then, we're going to play a game."

L was jerked from his seat, clunking to the floor as Light plopped down onto the couch and beckoned for him to do the same. "Eh?"

"You ever play hangman?"

-0-0-

"Mou, Ryuuzaki! You're not supposed to think that hard!" Light groaned. "You won every game!"

"I apologize, Yagami-kun. I'm just so used to thinking like that…"

"You calculated how many words there were with however many letters and then slowly by the process of elimination you calculated the probability of what words I might have used were!" (1)

"…Gomen."

Light shook his head, rubbing his eyes, "Mph. Tired."

"Yagami-kun should get more sleep at night," L murmured.

Light turned his eyes towards L. The boy was shifting nervously, sitting on the couch in his weird way. He smelt an awful lot like the cake he had eaten earlier, and now Light was regretting not buying a piece for himself. _'I think I wanna…' _Slowly he leaned towards L, who tilted his head to stare at him, and pressed his lips against the other boy's.

If L tasted anything like the cake, it must have tasted heavenly. But no—L tasted of tea with extra cinnamon. He tasted like chocolate. Yes, this taste was L and L alone. And Light liked it. He pushed his lips harder against L's, trying to get a reaction. It took some time, but L eventually slid down to Light's level, wrapping his arms around the boy. _'I shouldn't do this. Yagami-kun may be…may be…' _The thought trailed off as Light's hand slipped under his shirt and caressed his stomach, not breaking the kiss. The chain that bound them rattled noisily.

Gently Light tipped L over, pushing him down to the couch and straddling his waist. He really had no idea what he was doing; the kiss had sent him into waves of confusion mingled with emotions that he hadn't had time to deal with since being handcuffed to L. It felt nice to vent like this. Slowly they progressed, L eventually breaking the kiss to breathe before trailing lighter kisses down Light's neck and towards his collar bone.

"Yagami-kun," he gasped. Light lifted L's shirt over his head and pulled it off, proceeding to do the same thing with his own.

L moaned as their skin came in contact, sending shocks running through their body. They met in another kiss, this one more gentle than the first, and didn't notice that the door was opening…

"R…Ryuuzaki?"

The two pulled away, Light moving from his straddle position and L sitting up quickly. Both were blushing, breathing heavily, and scanning the room for their shirts. Light's father, Mogi, and Matsudastood before them in silence. Mogi and Matsuda looked rather amused, and Light's father just looked horrified. The three exited the room quickly and when the door was completely closed L and Light scrambled for their shirts. Two minutes later the three re-entered, and the meeting proceeded

When it was over and done, and each person gone home—Light's father gone to his own room—L sat down on his chair, (Light was sleeping on a nearby couch) eyeing the strawberry that remained from his cake. He picked it up, rolling it gently between his fingers before popping it into his mouth. He savored the flavor, chewing it as slowly as possible until it was nothing but juice in his mouth. And then he swallowed. Why Light had kissed him, he had no idea. But he did know that it was only a one time thing; it would never happen again. But no matter—it was for the best.

A smile crossed his lips as his liking for strawberries increased tenfold, and he knew he would never have another strawberry so delicious as the one he'd just eaten. Sighing, he shifted slightly in the chair, making himself more comfortable, the taste of strawberry still in his mouth.

Light had tasted like strawberries.

­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**X3 Yup. It's finished. …Strawberries…-drool- Wai, gomen! I just really love strawberries. Strawberry anything really. So basically this was a no-plot-no-shame one-shot I suppose; I think it turned out rather well but then again that's just me. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**(1) Did I lose anybody there? Gomen.**


End file.
